


Stay-At-Home Dates

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders has Tourette Syndrome, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Remus and Logan have a stay-at-home date.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 188





	Stay-At-Home Dates

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you is responsible to thenewfirekitty over on Tumblr! They answered all my questions about TS, so they're responsible for this fic ever getting written!

Remus was excited, and when he was excited his tics became more apparent and happened more often. He ground his fists together as he walked about his apartment, making sure everything was perfect for his boyfriend, Logan.

Logan was the reason Remus was so excited, they were having a stay-at-home date. While they liked going out for dates sometimes, to places like the aquarium or to nearby lakes and ponds, they both much preferred stay-at-home dates. Logan was autistic and became easily overwhelmed in loud places or in situations where he was too close to strangers; and Remus had Tourette's, and was unable to help how much his tics flared up in public, especially when he knew people were staring at him. So stay-at-home dates were just easier for them both.

Remus had just ordered food from the pizza place that they always ordered from about twenty minutes ago so that it would arrive nearly at the same time that Logan did. For Logan, he ordered the same thing that his boyfriend always got, a medium, stuffed crust, cheese pizza. Though his boyfriend always ordered the same thing, Remus always liked to get something new. He literally told the person at the pizza place to surprise him with any sandwich.

When there suddenly came a single, swift knock at the door, Remus immediately knew that it was Logan. He quickly jumped over to the door and opened it with a smile to see Logan looking a bit tense with his blue headphones on. He was holding his favourite Disney movie,  _ Wall-E _ to his chest. " _ Yes.  _ Hey, you okay?" Remus asked, stepping back to let Logan inside. His left hand quickly moved to his mustache and he gave a random hair a hard jerk.

Logan didn't meet Remus' gaze as he walked inside and quickly sat on the middle most seat of the sofa. He put the movies he brought with him down on the coffee table. Remus was now able to see that he didn't just bring  _ Wall-E _ but also the  _ Hunchback of Notre Dame _ . He put his hands over the blue ear coverings of his headphones and pulled them off. "The people on the bus were very loud. They didn't use headphones and they kept listening to annoying music."

Grinding his knuckles together for a quick moment, Remus sat beside Logan. "Well then they're  _ yes  _ assholes. I'll superglue earbuds in their ears that are playing Cotton Eye Joe on loop forever at the highest volume." He shrugged and when Logan just sat there holding his headphones, he said, "The pizza should be here soon."

When Logan became upset, he got quiet. That didn't bother Remus, he was used to it. He stood up to go get them both a drink when Logan reached out and grabbed his hand. "We always watch  _ Wall-E _ when I come over even when that's not your favourite Disney movie. You said yours was the  _ Hunchback of Notre Dame _ , so I bought it for you." He put his headphones down beside him and looked up at Remus with the smallest of smiles. "Do you want to watch it?"

Remus quickly sat back down and squeezed Logan's hand three times. His face broke into a grin and he pressed a quick kiss to Logan's cheek, "Always! Do you want to pop it in while I get us something to drink?"

With a nod, Logan stood up. He squeezed Remus' hand back three times before letting go. "Do you have water?"

"I drink from the sink like the heathen I am,  _ yes,  _ but I always buy bottled for you." Standing up, Remus wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and pulled him closer. He loved the way that Logan's eyes lit up when he was happy, just like they lit up then.

"The travel sized bottles?" Logan's smile grew as he arched a brow. He leaned over slightly to grab the movie off the coffee table. "I know it's odd but they taste better than the normal sized ones."

"Yeah, I got you those little, baby fuckers!" Cackled Remus. He pressed another kiss to Logan's cheek, then another and another and another. He only stopped when Logan was giggling and squirming against him. "Don't I get you your favourite jelly too just so when you spend the night you can have it for breakfast?"

"Yes." Logan nodded. “But it’s jam.”

"Then,  _ yes,  _ you don't have to worry about it. I have you covered." Remus winked and when there was a knock at the door he pulled away from Logan. "There's the food!"

Logan busied himself with putting the  _ Hunchback of Notre Dame  _ in the DVD player while Remus hunted around his apartment for the food money. By the time that Remus had found the money and paid their delivery person, Logan had already put the movie on and paused so that Remus wouldn’t miss any of it.

"You're the best," Remus grinned. He shut the door with a kick of his foot and then dropped the food on the coffee table. He winced at that, but didn't say anything about it.

"What did I do?" Asked Logan. He took a plastic bag filled with a sandwich off of the box that housed his pizza and handed it to Remus.

Remus eagerly took the bag and ripped it open like a starving dog. "When my brother and I watch movies, he never pauses it for shit. Even if I have to take a piss or something he just keeps it playing."

"That's rude."

"Yeah, well," With a shrug, Remus peeled back the paper around his sandwich. He was excited to see he got something he liked and ground his teeth so hard that for a moment he couldn't open his mouth. " _ Yes.  _ I did the same to him. We're both impatient." He sat his sandwich down on the coffee table, then turned toward the kitchen. "I'll go get your baby bitch waters, you don't have to wait on me to start eating."

Logan rolled his eyes as Remus went into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with three travel sized bottles of water for Logan, a can of pop for himself, and a roll of paper towels.

Remus plopped down next to Logan on the couch and dropped his baby bottles of water between them. "You could've started eating, y'know." He said, pointing to the unopened box of pizza in his boyfriend's lap. He put the paper towels on the coffee table.

Logan only shrugged. He picked up the waters that Remus had brought him and lined them up in front of him on the coffee table. "I like eating with you." He smiled at Remus and saw him opening his pop can with his teeth. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" Remus asked with his mouth still over the top of the can. His words came out muddled when he spoke, "It's gon' go in my mouth anyways!"

"This is why you have a chew!" Logan groaned. He pushed his glasses up to rub at his eyes. "To chew on! You're going to cut your mouth or chip your teeth on that! You are not a dog, Remus!" He groaned.

When Remus took his mouth off the can, it was still unopened and there was a trail of spit connecting his lips to the lid. He had the urge to bite the whole thing properly since Logan said it, but he held back. "Fine," He grumbled. Wiping his mouth on his wrist. He didn't like to upset his boyfriend, but sometimes he did, and sometimes Logan upset him. But neither of them ever took it too far. Intentional or otherwise, they were always able to stop before they bothered the other too much. He cracked open the can and when he did, the top foamed so much that he had to hurriedly sip it before it could spill all over the place. Foam bubbles gathered in his mustache. "Better?" He asked, grinding his teeth.

Logan had scrunched up his nose at the sound of the slurping, but nodded. "Yes, thank you. Are you ready to start the movie?"

Remus nodded and when Logan looked away to start the movie, he bit the rim of his pop can. Then he wiped his mustache on his wrist as the movie started up. He grabbed his sandwich off the coffee table and scooted closer to Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes at Remus, but let him snuggle against him nonetheless. He leaned his head against Remus' shoulder while they both ate and watched the movie together.

Even though the movie was Remus' favourite Disney film, he had a hard time keeping his attention solely on the TV. He kept looking over to watch Logan's reactions during the best parts of the film. He loved watching how Logan's eyes got big with excitement, or how he'd mutter commentary under his breath.

Halfway through the movie when they both had finished eating, Remus had his arm wrapped around Logan, who was laying on his chest with his eyes glued to the TV screen. Remus planted a kiss on the side of Logan's head and his boyfriend responded with a content sigh. With a grin, Remus looked up at the TV, then back to Logan. He kissed his boyfriend again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

Remus kissed him until Logan was squirming off of him and pushing his face away. "Remus-" His face was flushed and his glasses were crooked, displaced from all of Remus' stolen kisses. "Don't you want to watch the movie?" He asked, gesturing to the TV with one hand and using the other to straighten his glasses.

With a shrug, Remus grabbed Logan's hand. "I like you better than the movie." He grinned, pulling Logan close. "Unless you want to keep watching it?" He asked, his free hand jerking upwards to pull at his mustache.

Logan looked from the TV screen to Remus, more red in the face than before. "Can we finish it later?"

"Of course, Lolo," Remus said, before quickly kissing Logan's lips. He pulled away to see that Logan was smiling. "Maybe you can spend the night and we can restart it in the morning?" He asked, taking a hand and using it to cup Logan's cheek.

Biting his lip, Logan nodded, "That sounds fun." He leaned forward to kiss Remus, but pulled away too quickly in Remus' opinion. "I have to pause it," He rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote while Remus fake-pouted. "I'd love to spend the night." Logan said, turning off the TV.

As soon as the TV was off, Remus pulled Logan back towards him. "I love you," He smiled, then kissed Logan. He let go of his boyfriend's hand to wrap an arm around his waist and hold him closer.

Logan sighed against the kiss and slowly pulled away. His glasses were both crooked and smudged from their kissing. "I love you too," He smiled, taking off his glasses. He folded them and awkwardly leaned over while still in Remus' hold to deposit them on the coffee table.

For a moment, Remus just stared at Logan. He loved his boyfriend so much, and he often wondered how he got such a cute, wonderful, and intelligent guy to ever even look at a weirdo like him. But then he never questioned it either. Just as Logan was opening his mouth to speak again, probably a question as to  _ why  _ Remus was staring at him; Remus suddenly tightened his hold on Logan and fell backwards on the couch.

Logan yelped in surprise but nonetheless held on to Remus tighter. "What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly. His hands were firmly planted on Remus' shoulders and despite their close proximity, he squinted down at his boyfriend without his glasses.

"Gettin' comfy, of course!" Remus cackled. He removed one of his arms from around Logan's waist to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him into a kiss. To his pleasure, Logan didn't pull away but instead kissed him back. Sighing into their kiss, Remus dropped his hold on Logan's shirt and draped his arm over his boyfriend's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

That was another reason why Remus preferred their stay-at-home dates: the kissing. Because you weren't exactly allowed to make out like that in the booth of a T.G.I Friday's, no matter how much you offered to tip the waitress.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea forever but it took me far longer than usual to complete. I've never wrote a character with TS before, so I hope I did a good job! If you have any critiques on how I portrayed Remus' TS or Logan's autism, I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
